


only you can prevent my camping disaster

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the aftermath of his ex's mid-life crisis, Ray is left only with a broken heart and two tickets to a campsite in Colorado





	only you can prevent my camping disaster

**Author's Note:**

> well it sure has been a while! I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I've been very busy with misc life things, but I'm back with a short Raychael fic! <3

The open road stretches out like an ominous monster before Ray’s eyes. Little dashed lines like jagged teeth speeding past his peripheral vision. Ray almost can’t believe this is happening, that he actually decided to do this. All because he was bitter.

“It’ll be fun!” Ryan says, a bright smile on his face as he picks Ray up into a crushing hug. Ray laughs at Ryan’s enthusiasm.

“You’ll have to show me how to do everything, dude,” Ray says.

“Duly noted,” Ryan responds, winks at him.

“This is going to be great, babe,” Ryan assures him.

“What if we get attacked by a bear or something?” Ray counters and Ryan shakes his head as they fall back down onto the couch.

“I’ll protect you,” Ryan says, wrapping an arm around Ray.

“I know,” Ray sighs, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

That was almost two months ago, now here he is. All fucking petty and alone on the open road, on the long, fourteen hour drive up from Austin to some campsite in the Colorado mountains. Ray thinks back to last week, how Ryan had told him that “at this point in my life, I’m just not ready to settle down.” Even though he was already in his thirties. Must be having some stupid mid-life crisis. Ray had thought he was the one, thought he found something good for once. But Ray had slammed the door behind himself before Ryan could finish explaining.

A week later, Ryan showed up at the door to Ray’s new apartment. He had two tickets in his hand.

“If you still want—You can have these, I’m—”

“Yes, thanks. Now _leave_.” Ray spat and shut the door right in Ryan’s face.

That is how Ray finds himself in his current predicament. Ray had begged his roommate Jon to go with him, but Jon refused, said Ray needed “a little fresh air in your lungs.” Yeah, right.

Ray has been blasting angry Blink 182 break up songs through his speakers the whole ride up to the camp grounds. The countless rest stops filled with unhealthy junk food have not been helping his mood either. Ray just wants things to go back to the way they were, when everything was good and nothing hurt.

When Ray finally does arrive at the Stony Creek campsite, he parks his car at the front of the gravel parking lot near the entrance. He leans back into his seat as he twists the key out of the ignition and sighs, scrubbing his hands over his face. This was going to be a long few days.

As soon as Ray musters up enough strength to open the door, the fresh, mountain air hits him in the face. Literally. It is very windy up here. Ray scrunches his nose and shakes it off before rounding the side of the car to the trunk. Ray needed a lot of help picking out the proper supplies, Ray had never been camping before in his entire life. Ryan had been doing it ever since he was a kid.

Ray lugs the heavy, folded up tent first, along with some other basic essentials and a bag of food. He decides that he can go back for the other stuff as he needs it. First he should probably learn how to pitch the tent.

When Ray reaches the gate he is greeted with a perky, blonde girl from behind a desk with a glass pane in front of it, a circle in the middle of it so you can hear her speak.

“Hi! I’m Barbara, how can I help you today?”

“Oh, um, I have a ticket,”Ray says, fumbling with his pockets to find it.

When he pulls out the ticket he hands it to her through the circle and she rips it in half, handing him the remaining stub.

The longer Ray carries the supplies, the heavier they start to feel, and the second he reaches an empty stop, the regret of taking those tickets set in.

“I don’t even know how to pitch this goddamn tent,” Ray whispers to himself.

Asking for help has never been Ray’s forte, he just kind of manages to problem solve when he has to. But Ray forgot the instruction pamphlet in the back of his car so he has to swallow his pride and ask someone. Ryan would know what to do. Ray wants to hit himself for that though, minuscule as it is. But he can’t hit himself in front of all of these families, he doesn’t want to look crazy.

The family camped out across from him is out, the parents sitting in fold-out chairs as their children run around at their feet. Ray gets this sinking feeling in his stomach as he recalls the conversations Ryan used to have with him about building a family. But instead of letting the sickening feeling get to him, he goes out in search of assistance.

He walks all the way to the back of the campsite when he finally stumbles upon a little lodge with a big sign on the side that says, ‘PARK RANGERS—HERE TO HELP!’ Okay then. Help.

Ray pushes the heavy door open and walks up to a desk at the back of the lodge, its so empty that it comes off as unsettling. Ray gets a chill and shivers. He starts to zone out, taps his foot against the large carpet at the center of the room. It is in the shape of a bear head and looks too realistic to be a carpet. Looks like they just took an actual bear head, flattened it and stuck it on the ground. Ray shudders.

“Hi there!” A disembodied voice says, coming from somewhere but Ray does not know where. 

Ray is momentarily startled until someone comes out from the door leading to the back and greets him. The voice must’ve come from her, a girl with long, red hair and a radiant smile.

“My name is Lindsay! Who might you be?”

“Um, Ray?”He says, sounding unsure. But instead of giving him a condescending look, Lindsay just looks bemused and smiles.

“Well, Ray, how can I help you?” She asks, placing a hand on her hip.

“I kind of need help setting up my tent? I’ve never been camping before,” Ray says, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“That would be no problem at all, Ray! Been there, done that,” she says.

“Alright, thanks,” Ray shrugs and waits as Lindsay walks around the desk.

“Take over for me for a bit, would you, Michael?” She turns around to shout to seemingly no one in particular.

But a voice chimes back, “No problem, Linds!”

“Okay then, lets go!” Lindsay says, wrapping an arm around Ray’s shoulders as they walk through the door.

***

What would have taken Ray two hours, only takes about thirty minutes thanks to Forest Ranger Lindsay. Ray is eternally grateful for her now, wants to fall to his knees and thank her or something cliche like that. But he doesn’t. But combined with memories of Ryan fantasizing out loud about how fun teaching Ray to pitch a tent would be, he is just that fucking emotional right now.

“Thanks,” Ray says as Lindsay ties the last string around the last pole she stuck into the ground.

“No problem, Ray!” She says, “If you need anything else, you know where to go.”

Lindsay waves politely as she she walks away and Ray smiles awkwardly in turn with a small wave of his own.

Now what?

Ray looks down at the watch on his wrist and it informs him that the time is six o’clock, so dinner probably.

Ray then remember that the small grill he packed, he left in his trunk. But he feels too tired from pitching the tent to go grab it. So he has two options: 1. Go ask for help again 2. Starve.

Just then, Ray’s stomach lets out a jarring growl, so ask for help it is.

“Fuuuuck,” He groans, and reluctantly drags himself all the way back to the Park Rangers’ lodge.

The lodge is basically one of those Lincoln Log houses, each log perfectly stacked on top of one another. Ray takes a deep breath and pushes himself through the door. But this time, Lindsay isn’t behind he desk, it’s some other dude. Another guy he doesn’t know that he’ll have to ask for help, all because he shouldn’t even be here in the first place. But for now, Ray puts all of that aside and walks up to the desk.

The guy behind the counter is picking at his fingernails, his tongue poked out slightly in complete concentration, like he doesn’t even notice Ray is there at all. Ray clears his throat.

Then the dude looks up at him, his curly, red hair bouncing up with him.

“Oh, you must be that Ray guy from earlier,” he says, “your tent collapse?”

“Hah, no.” Ray says, his face falling on the last syllable.

“Just joking,” The dude says and Ray folds his arms over his chest defensively.

“Anyway,” Ray says, “I need help starting a fire.”

The guy looks like he is just barely holding back a laugh, Ray would feel offended if he weren’t so tired.

“Seriously?” The dude asks.

“Yeah. Seriously.” Ray deadpans.

“Okay, okay,” Michael says, walking around the desk to Ray.

“I’m sorry, just a little funny, but I get it. Never been out in the wilderness before, huh?” Michael asks and Ray nods.

“Well, I’m Michael,” He says, extending a hand out to Ray.

“Ray,” Ray says, shaking Michael’s hand firmly—still a little unsure of how to feel about him.

“Alright, lets get the fire going’ and those hot dogs roasting, then,” Michael says with a smile and walks with Ray out of the lodge.

They manage to start up a pretty good fire, it dances with the breeze, swaying back and forth and twisting around as they walk around it. Ray unwraps the package of hot dogs he brought along and impales one onto a metal stick.

“That all you needed?” Michael asks and Ray is about to say ‘yes,’ but then he thinks back to the family. His mind swimming in thoughts of Ryan, and he so does not want to think about Ryan. So instead he says, “Or um, you could stay and eat with me?” The second those words come out of his mouth he regrets it, stupid.

“I have no other plans, and Caleb is back at the lodge to fill in so why not?” Michael says with a shrug and drops down to the ground. Ray pushes another stick into a hot dog and hands it to Michael. Michael accepts it with a small smile and holds it out towards the fire, spinning it around occasionally, the sparks of the fire highlighting the features of his face. He has freckles.

Ray feels his face heating up, but thinks, “Huh, must be the fire.”

“So, you don’t seem to be enjoying this whole camping thing,” Michael says, “what brought you here then?”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Ray mutters.

“I don’t have anything better to talk about,” Michael smiles and Ray can’t tell if it’s just the light coming from the fire playing tricks on his eyes, or does Michael have dimples?

“My ex planned out this trip a few months back, something for us to do together, you know?” Ray says, his voice broken.

“But he broke up with me last week, one fucking week before this trip, and now I’m stranded here alone.”

Ray doesn’t realize he is gritting his teeth until he sees Michael’s concerned face. He immediately relaxes his jaw and folds in on himself, “’s not that big of a deal though.”

“Sounds like a pretty big deal to me, breaking up with someone like _that_? Kind of shitty, dude—or, actually scratch that, really fucking shitty”

“I guess,” Ray says, very aware that he is moping. But Michael’s sudden passion about the subject is interesting.

“Well since that asshole isn’t here, I’ll keep you company,” Michael says.

“You don’t have—” Ray stutters before Michael cuts him off.

“How about this,” Michael says, “tomorrow morning we go on a nice, long hike. Sound good?”

Ray nods. That doesn’t sound too unbearable, plus Ray would feel kind of bad for shutting Michael down like that after he just kept Ray’s pathetic ass company. The offer is probably out of pity more than anything, Ray assumes. Being alone on a camping trip does kind of seem sad unless you’re trying to escape from something.

Which, come to think of it, maybe he is. Very cliche, but hey, he’s already spilling his guts to some stranger, who cares anymore.

Michael finishes eating his hot dog after the conversation is long over, “Be up at one o’clock sharp for our hike okay?” Michael asks and Ray nods his head affirmatively.

“Alright,” Michael says, brushing away the dirt from his knees as he stands up, “see you then, Ray.” Ray just nods again, too tired to speak, and watches as Michael walks back to the lodge.

Ray doesn’t really know whether he should put the fire out or not, doesn’t even really know how anyway. He just decides to let it burn itself out or something. Ray crawls into his tent, grabs a blanket and pillow from one of the corners and sets up a makeshift bed. He wraps the covers around himself and lets his heavy eyelids close. Warmth is still radiating from the fire and Ray falls asleep with, for the first time in days, instead of memories of Ryan—scattered freckles and dimples on his mind.

***

Ray is woken up by what feels like an Earthquake, and for a split second he almost has a mini panic attack, but then he hears a very familiar voice say, “wake up!” And his fear dissolves. Although being woken up by someone shaking his tent still is not the ideal start to any day.

“I’m up, I’m up! Holy shit,” Ray groans, rolling over in his tent.

“I told you one o’clock sharp, it’s one thirty right now.” Michael says, clearly scolding Ray through the fabric of the tent.

Ray rolls his eyes in turn, untangles himself from his blanket and sits up.

“Rise and shine,” Michael says, peeking his head in through the tent as Ray attempts to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning,” Ray says, followed by a yawn.

“Come on, get moving,” Michael says, shaking Ray’s shoulder.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Ray sighs and makes his way out of the tent, squinting at the harsh daylight as he emerges.

Michael takes Ray’s hand and helps him up from the ground and then they are face to face. Michael smiles and there are those dimples again. This morning though, he has glasses on.

“Glasses?” Ray asks dumbly and Michael’s smile gets wider.

“Yeah, don’t always wear contacts. Occasionally I like to change things up,”

“Huh,” is all Ray can manage as a response.

Then silence. Michael kicks a small pebble at the burnt out fire pit and Ray coughs.

“So, where are we hiking?”

“You’ll see, just follow me,” Michael says.

The trail is not like anything that Ray has seen before, except for in movies and TV. The forest is crowded with a diverse collection of trees, creeks with running water that shines and sparkles in the sunlight, and lots of tiny rocks perfect for tripping on.

Ray is usually not one to leave his house very often—typically more comfortable sitting in a living room with a controller in his hand and the TV’s light blaring. Virtual reality is a little safer than actual reality. Ray is just terrified shitless that they'll run into a bear or something. Michael had to reassure Ray about ten times on the way to the trail that actually having an encounter with a bear is very rare, and that they almost never see any around this area of the mountains. Michael actually sounded kind of distraught about that.

“The trees around here are fucking huge,” Ray says in awe, looking at the sky, covered by the branches of various trees that have all intertwined as they’ve grown. They wrap around the top of the forest, making it look almost more like a jungle than a forest, blocking some of the sun’s light.

“They are pretty amazing, huh? I never saw anything like this living in Jersey, I’ll tell you that,” Michael says, glancing around with this look in his eyes like he could never get tired of seeing all of this.

“You’re from Jersey?” Ray asks and Michael nods, “Born and raised,” Michael says.

“No Jersey accent?”

“Comes and goes. It’s faded away for the most part, don’t really visit there much anymore, unless it’s to see family.” Michael responds, putting his hands in his pockets.

They walk in silence for a little while then, Michael whistling along to some song in his head.

“So, got any fun facts about this stuff for me?” Ray asks, more out of desperation for connectedness with someone rather than sheer curiosity about the origin of some plants. But it might be interesting to see what Michael knows.

“You know, for an ecology major I don’t actually remember too much,” Michael muses.

“I do remember lots of information about flowers and their symbols though, the rest of the actual biology of any of this stuff would probably put you to sleep,”

Michael and Ray walk along the gravel trail for what stretches on and feels like hours to Ray. Any other day, he would be dragging his feet, complaining and begging to just go back already. But instead he’s enjoying this, the trail is actually beautiful. And Michael’s company isn’t anything to complain about either.

When they stumble upon some rocks jutting out of the side of the trail Ray says, “break time?”

“Sure,” Michael says.

“Any facts about these rocks?” Ray asks as he sits down.

“Uh, they’re one of the oldest things on Earth?” Michael offers and Ray gives him an unimpressed look.

“What? It’s nothing that you didn’t learn from science class in elementary school!” Michael says, trying to defend himself. It’s cute, really.

They sit on the rocks for a while and just talk about little things, Ray asks Michael about how he got into working for a campsite, Michael asks Ray about where he works, of course Ray has to tell him that he still has a part time job at Game Stop in his twenties. Michael doesn’t laugh though.

“You know,” Michael says, “I actually used to write poetry about this stuff back in college when I was in college up here,” He scratches the back of his neck, like he’s embarrassed. Aw.

“ _Dude_ ,” Ray says, stopping in his tracks, “Poetry, for real?”

“Yep,” Michael laughs, a nervous smile on his face.

“Aw, you should write me sometime,” Ray teases and Michael huffs.

“We should get back to the campsite now,” Michael says, “it’s almost six o’clock and it’s gonna get dark soon, come on.”

Ray hops off of the rock he was sitting on and follows behind Michael back down the trail.

***

By the time they reach the camp ground again, it is six thirty and the sun is setting. A dark shadow blankets the campsite, but the fires dancing around all of the tents is enough to stop it from being creepy.

“So do you like, go home after this or do you sleep here?” Ray asks casually.

“I go home, I live pretty close by actually,” Michael says.

Ray hums, “that’s nice,”

“You could always come with me and check it out if you, uh, want to?” Michael says.

“Yeah?” Ray asks, glancing over at Michael who is staring down at the ground.

“Yeah!” Michael says, a little too eagerly and Ray smirks.

“Well, I mean, sleeping in a tent isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world and I can always give you a ride back here in the morning,” Michael explains and Ray’s mouth quirks.

“Alright, let’s go then,” Ray says.

Michael smiles at that and waves Ray in the direction of the entrance that leads back out into the parking lot.

“It’s only a ten minute drive to my house.” Michael says and Ray stops for a second, “is this even like, allowed?” Ray asks.

Michael casts him an amused look, “yeah, dude, I’m not kidnapping you or anything.”

Ray puts his hands up, “Okay, okay, just making sure.”

The ride to Michael’s house is filled with FM radio waves and more small talk. Ray has no quarrel with it though, it’s kind of nice actually. Just having someone to keep him company, making this trip a little less daunting.

“Wait, did I totally steal you away from your job today? Are they going to fire you? Oh my god—” Ray heaves and Michael laughs.

“No, no, I had the day off today don’t worry.”

“Oh, thank god.” Ray sighs in relief and Michael shakes his head.

“I have tomorrow off too, since it’s the weekend so we can go on another hike if you want?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Ray replies and out of the corner of his eyes he can see those dimples again. Michael’s smile spreading out the freckles on his cheeks.

***

Michael’s house reminds Ray of the Rangers’ lodge, it’s another perfect Lincoln Log house. But this one is vastly more cozy than the lodge. This one actually has a nice, soft rug and warmer light. Michael is taking off his coat and places it on a hook on the wall by the door. He reaches out his hand, like he wants to take Ray’s too, so Ray gets the memo. Ray shrugs himself out of his coat and hands it to Michael, who places it on the hook right next to his.

“It’s very home-y in here,” Ray notes.

“I try to keep it nice, even though I’m rarely here.” Michael says.

Ray takes in his surroundings, the various pictures mounted on the walls and the towering windows and walls. The whole thing is actually kind of overwhelming the more he looks at it, so he focuses his attention back on Michael instead. Michael is looking right back at Ray, grinning. Ray can’t help but smile back.

“What?” Ray slants Michael a look.

“Nothin’,” Michael says idly and starts walking away.

“Where are you going?” Ray asks.

“Bedroom, I’m gonna get some blankets so I can sleep on the couch,” Michael says and Ray wracks his brain for a second, everything kind of fuzzy. He wants to refuse but he doesn’t know why. He wants something but he doesn’t know what. Then. Then something clicks.

“Uh, actually, no it’s fine you don’t have to sleep on the couch.” Ray says, barely even thinking it through.

Ray quickly sneaks a glance into Michael’s bedroom, spots the huge bed at the center of the room.

“Your bed is big enough for three people it looks like, we can share,” Ray adds.

“If you insist,” Michael says playfully and Ray huffs.

“Just being nice!” Ray says.

Michael nods, “uh huh,”

“Just let me get changed, you need anything? I don’t think sleeping in jeans is all that comfortable.” Michael says and Ray shrugs awkwardly.

“Sure, you have any sweatpants?”

“Mhm,” Michael opens one of his dresser drawers and tosses Ray a pair.

“Bathroom is right in there,” Michael points at the door inside of his room.

Ray opens the door, shutting it softly behind himself as he enters the bathroom. The room is way bigger than it should be, it has everything. A shower, bathtub, double sink. Damn.

Ray shucks off his jeans and folds them up nicely and places them on the bathroom counter, slipping into Michael’s sweatpants.

Ray, without even thinking, opens the bathroom door when he’s done and is met with a shirtless Michael. Ray’s eyes widen and he stutters, “I-uh,”

Michael snickers, “it’s fine, don’t worry,” He throws a shirt on over himself and turns on one of the bedside lamps before flicking off the light switch.

Ray rounds the bed and lifts up the covers before hopping onto the bed and getting underneath. Michael follows him in, leaving a deliberate gap in between them.

“G’night, Ray,” Michael murmurs, making himself comfortable.

“Night,” Ray whispers.

All Ray can remember before he falls asleep is the soft in-and-out of Michael’s breathing.

***

When Ray wakes up, sunlight streaming in through the window behind the tall bed post. Ray feels warmth at his back, he tries to shift but is held down by strong arms. Arms?

Ray twists his head slightly and sees half of Michael’s face nuzzled behind his back. Ray’s heart starts pounding in his chest, his pulse skyrocketing. Ray gulps before slowly unwrapping Michael’s arms from around himself. Ray scoots out of the bed and walks into the bathroom and changes back into his jeans from the day before, then folds up Michael’s pants and puts them on top of his dresser.

“Michael,” Ray whispers, walking back toward the bed.

“Michaaael,” Ray says, drawing out his name.

“Hmpf?” Michael mutters through the pillow.

“Hike, remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” Michael says, lifting his face up from the pillow, “hike.”

Ray walks out into the living room as Michael changes into “day-time clothing” and he sits on the couch, thinking about Michael wrapped around him. Then he decides he shouldn’t dwell on it.

“Okay, ready,” Michael says, stretching his arms up above his head and yawning.

The drive back to camp is more of an uncomfortable silence, for Ray at least. Nothing is wrong, Michael seems oblivious to it too, making more idle talk and not really noticing that anything is off. Ray thinks that he is overreacting so he takes a deep breath and starts trying to initiate some conversation too. No use in worrying over something that was probably accidental, out of habit maybe.

***

Ray’s head is a lot clearer when they are finally up in the mountains, maybe Jon was right, the fresh air really might be good for him after all. The birds in the trees are chirping and the leaves dance in the breeze as Ray and Michael walk along the winding trail.

Michael is talking about something to do with the “botany” or something of the Colorado state flower when Ray feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Maybe it’s Jon calling to ask him how the trip is, Ray is kind of eager to tell him about Michael and how it’s going actually. But when Ray picks up the phone he frowns at the name that turns up on the screen. Ryan?

Ray’s hand is shaking as he answers the call and he stops listening to what Michael is saying, stops walking with him.

“Hey, Ray.”

Ray feels his breathing catch.

“Can we talk?” Ryan asks, he sounds almost choked up.

“Um, sure,” Ray says, not thinking straight. Michael has stopped talking.

“Listen, I—what I did was really stupid and I wasn’t even thinking. I was having like, some weird crisis,” he laughs, Ray isn’t laughing, “and I just kind go threw you in front of the bus and it was stupid of me. I was just thinking, do you think you could give me a second chance?” 

Ray doesn’t know what to say, he looks up from the ground and sees a worried look on Michael’s face.

“I, don’t,” Ray feels his fist clutch at his side, “I can’t,”

Ray thinks about this morning, thinks about Michael. But they’ve only known each other for a few days, he’s known Ryan for two years, he should just—

“No. I can’t, Ryan.”

Michael quirks a brow at him.

Ray nods and all he hears is Ryan’s urgent voice on the other line as he takes the phone away from his ear. Michael puts his hand over Ray’s and Ray presses the red ‘End Call’ button.

“Was that—?”

“Yeah,” Ray is still shaking slightly, “it was.”

“Well,” Michael bites his lip, wracking his brain for ideas.

“Let’s go back to camp, we’ll find something to take your mind off of him.” Michael holds onto Ray hand tighter and tries to get Ray to walk with him. Ray doesn’t move.

“He said he wanted me back,” Ray says, he feels confused more than anything.

The air feels heavy now.

“Come on, let’s go,” Michael tugs on Ray’s sleeve and Ray follows.

***

When they get back to Ray’s tent, it’s dark. Other peoples’ fires are still burning around them and Michael lights another in the pit in front of the tent.

“Dude, you brought stuff to make s’mores?” Michael says, sounding amused.

“Yeah,” Ray says, he hasn’t talked much since the call.

“Hey,” Michael sits down on the ground, setting the food down next to him.

“Do you _want_ to go back to him?” Michael asks, seeming genuinely concerned.

“Well, I mean,” Ray looks up, “I knew him for two years, that’s such a long time, longest relationship I’ve had but—”

Ray looks at Michael, but can’t look him in the eyes.

“I can’t do that, I can’t go back to someone who just fucking dumped me like that you know? Who will just ‘throw me in front of the bus’ when he’s scared. I’m not doing that!” Ray says, exasperated.

“Yeah, I mean, you shouldn’t put up with that.” Michael says with a smile.

Ray’s adrenaline is pumping, urging him to do something impulsive. Before he can register or fully process what he’s doing, he leans in and kisses Michael. Michael makes a surprised sound, but he doesn’t pull away. Ray does.

“Oh—fuck, I’m,” Ray stutters, “sorry?”

Michael lets out this almost sardonic laugh, and Ray is a little scared for a minute. But when Michael looks back at Ray again, he has a huge grin on his face and it’s infectious. Michael leans in this time and kisses Ray. Ray reaches for Michael’s face and holds him there. When they do break apart Michael giggles. He _giggles_.

“Don’t be,” Michael says and Ray breaks out into a smile of his own.

“Tent?” Ray asks.

“What about the—”

“No, I’m tired, s’mores can wait until another day.” Ray says, waving Michael off as he crawls into the tent.

Michael rolls his eyes but follows Ray into the tent. Ray grabs a second pillows and sets it down next to his. He lays down and pats the space next to him and Michael snorts.

“Really?”

Ray nods.

Michael shrugs and lays down next to Ray, pulls the covers up over them.

“‘M glad I didn’t come out here with him,” Ray says.

“Yeah?” Michael asks, sounding kind of awed.

“Yeah,” Ray yawns and rests his head against the pillow. He hears Michael say something, but he doesn’t register it as his vision blurs and he drifts off to sleep.

***

When Ray wakes up, Michael is nowhere to be found. All Ray finds in his place is a piece of folded up paper that says in messy handwriting: ‘DONT READ UNTIL UR ON THE RIDE HOME!!! But don’t read it while driving, don’t be stupid!! <3 Michael’

Ray smiles at that and the child-like handwriting. Ray needs to say goodbye though, get a phone number or _something_. But when Ray goes to the lodge, the door is locked and no rangers are anywhere to be found. Ray is almost stressed out about it, maybe it was too good to be true. Moving on that fast only happens in movies or shitty romance novels, right?

When Ray is out on the road he finds himself listening to more angry, emo music and muttering along to the words. Ray feels like he is sixteen and just had his first breakup all over again, it’s fucking gross. When he starts to feel his eyelids drooping and the sky starts turning from a bright blue into a gradient of blue, orange, red, he pulls over at the nearest motel.

He pays the bored receptionist and she gives him a card, he walks down the dingy, poorly lit halls until he finally reaches room ‘636’ and he throws open the door. The room is just as cold and damp as the hallways, but Ray can deal with it.

When he lays down on the bed he hears something crinkle in his pocket. Shit, the note.

Ray scrambles up and grabs the piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolds it.

‘Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You've stolen my heart,  
So please call me soon!

xxx-xxx-xxxx

<3 Michael!’

Usually Ray would cringe at something so cheesy but instead, Ray's heart swells and he thinks, "yeah, this could work."

**Author's Note:**

> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
